The Dancer from the Catscratch Club
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: He sighed, watching her dance. She was good, but he thought that the club was no place for her to be.


**Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda yadda. I really need a new disclaimer. But yeah. I don't own it.**

**A/N: Yeah so apparently, my last two fics sucked because I barely any reviews. So if this one doesn't get some, I'm going to stop writing for a while because it's no fun to write if nobody is reading. Just a warning. Okay, on with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dancer from the Catscratch Club**

Mark Cohen focused his camera on a girl dancing on the stage. She was tall and thin, and she looked young…maybe eighteen. He sighed, watching her dance. She was good, but he thought that the club was no place for her to be. But it didn't matter. He was making a film, and she was going to be a part of it. She had signed the release form.

He tried to remember her name as he rewound his camera. Something with an M...He would have to ask her later. He shrugged slightly, moving his camera so he could follow her movements. He had to admit that she was quite pretty, and she did capture everyone's attention.

After a few hours of standing in the crowded club, her shift finally ended and Mark stopped filming. He put his camera away, worming through the crowd to the exit. He headed down the street, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Mr. Cohen, wait!" Mark turned around, seeing the dancer from the club running after him. Mark laughed slightly, pulling his gloves on. "Please, call me Mark." He said with a gentle smile. "How can I help you?"

"Uh…I was wondering if…I mean…." She trailed off, hugging herself tightly. "Could you…" It was obvious that she was freezing. She kept rubbing her hands together and she wouldn't stand still.

"Mimi…that is your name, right?" She nodded in response. "Why don't we go to the Life? I'll buy you something to drink. You look like you're about to turn into an icicle." She shook her head frantically. "No. No, you don't have to. Really. I'm fine" Mark sighed, not believing her.

"Okay, how about you come back home with me?" he said with a small smile. "Just so I can make you a cup of tea." He added quickly, blushing. "And you can warm up…we just got our heat fixed." Mimi nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks Mr. Coh…I mean Mark." She said with a smile following him down the street.

"I think my roommates are out, so it'll be just us…." Mark said carefully, watching her face. Mimi smiled again. "That doesn't bother me. How many roommates do you have?"

"Four other people. Benny, Roger, Maureen, and Collins. But Collins isn't around a lot. He has a teaching gig somewhere." Mimi laughed. "That's a lot of people in one place." Mark blushed again, realizing he was going to tell her his life story if he didn't stop talking. He stopped at the door, fumbling with the key before sliding the door open. "Make yourself comfortable" he said with a shy smile, going to the kitchen to put the water on. Mimi nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down and wrapping the blanket that was there around her shoulders.

Mark put the teapot on the stove and went to turn the heat up, watching her, curl up with the blanket. "Can I get you something to eat?" She shook her head, smiling. "No thank you." Mark nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her. "The tea will be ready in a few minutes."

"So Mark, what made you come to the Catscratch?" Mimi asked, studying his face. Mark blushed. "Oh...my roommate, Roger, said it would be a good place to get some footage for my documentary. Don't ask me how he knew that, but he was right. You're pretty good."

"Am I pretty, or pretty good?" she asked with a smirk, her eyes twinkling. Mark blushed even more. "Both?" he questioned with a small smile. His expression changed quickly when he felt her hand on his thigh. They sat in an awkward silence before the teapot began to screech.

Mark jumped up. "What kind tea do you want?" he asked, flustered. He pulled the pot off of the stove and grabbed two mugs. "Whatever you have is fine." Mimi said calmly, smiling to herself. Mark brought the mug over with her. "I hope you like peppermint." Mimi nodded. "As long as it's warm." She said with a smile, letting the blanket slide off of her shoulders. She took a small sip. "It's good."

Mark sat next to her again. "My favorite" he said with a smile. They sat for a bit, drinking their tea and not saying anything. Mark finally set his empty mug down on the coffee table, looking at Mimi. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Mimi laughed. "I get asked that a lot. I just turned eighteen. I'm legal, don't worry. They wouldn't hire me at the club if I wasn't." Mark nodded. "You look younger." Mimi laughed again. "I get that a lot too. It sorta is bad for me, because I'm sick of people asking for my ID when I'm not working." She set her mug down on the table next to Mark's. "I should get going, thanks for the tea…and the heat."

Mark smiled. "Can I give you a jacket or something to take with you? You're going to freeze." Mimi sighed slightly. "If you really want to..." Mark smiled and went into one of the bedrooms. He came back with a sweatshirt. "Maureen never wears it anymore…I think it's too small on her. I keep meaning to give it to someone else, but never got around to it. So here you go."

Mimi's smile widened and she took the sweatshirt and put it on. "Thank you Mark." She said, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around." He nodded. "Bye Mimi…" he said quietly. "I'll let you know when my film is done." She nodded slowly. "So you have enough footage?"

"Yeah…I just need to edit and stuff now. I'll bring a copy by the club…" he said with a small sigh. "Or you could come by and meet my roommates and watch the film." She nodded. "That sounds nice." She walked out of the doorway. "Bye Mark." He watched her walk out, realizing he never got her last name. "Wait! Mimi…what's your last name?" he called after her. "Marquez" she replied before disappearing.

'_Mimi Marquez…the dancer from the Catscratch Club…_' he thought to himself, sighing. Somehow, he knew he would meet her again someday. He didn't know when and he didn't know where, but he knew it would happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow. This turned out a _lot_ longer than I thought it would be. Don't hate me for not making them hook up, but to me, it wouldn't work since they just met. But yeah. Remember to review for me!**


End file.
